Apocalypse
by Gasp- Dead Deer
Summary: A dead man and a frozen woman find shelter in a hollow tree during the worst snow storm to rip across the entire land. A snow storm that hasn't ended in 14 days. How do two people stay alive, if there's no end in sight?
1. Chapter 1

A dead man and a frozen woman find shelter in a hollow tree during the worst snow storm to rip accross the entire land. A snow storm that hasn't ended in 14 days. How do two people stay alive, if there's no end in sight?

* * *

Thought I'd try another story, but I don't know where this'll lead to. It may be a one shot, or a multi chapter story. You tell me what to do!

I don't own Naruto

Enjoy!

Xx

It had been exactly 14 days since this storm hit, and exactly 23 and a half days since I became free of Kabuto's control. It wasn't like he cared now anyways, the ass is probably dead in his lair, the others having planned to overthrow him at some point.

But now I'm stuck in someone else's body, having been remodeled to look like my old body, alive with no end in sight. I'm alive again, but I don't want to be. And I can't even kill myself, because I'll just regenerate overnight.

Just because I couldn't die didn't mean I wanted to be stuck in this frozen wastland of a country. Which country I was in, I didn't know. They're all burried under 7 feet of snow, with no end in sight. It's been snowing non stop, and everywhere I walk, I feel the dead bodies underneath me. They froze to death on their last missions.

I haven't found any shelters to take cover in, all of them burried in snow, more or less likely trapping anyone who sought them out inside.

I was fortunate enough to find an old dead tree being propped up by two larger, preserved in ice, trees. The old tree had a large hollow in the upper part of the tree, and I made my way up there, sliding around on the icy bark.

When I got to the hollow, I took a quick look inside, and saw that there was already an occupant in the tiny space. An occupant who was shivering uncontrollably in her fire village attire.

Bright green eyes looked at me from within the hollow, and I sighed. "Sakura" I murmured, and she nodded in greeting. "I-Ita-tachi-i-i" she said back, wrapping her thin cover around herself more. I quickly recognized it as her sleeping bag that all ninja get assigned for missions. Missions in sunny, warm Leaf village, not frozen waste land.

I didn't want to continue looking for another shelter from the snow, so I hopped onto the ledge and slid into the tiny space left. Sakura was already pushed as far to a wall as possible, but there wasn't any other space left once I settled down next to her.

I threw my hood back from my hair, shaking my hair out. It wouldn't matter if my hair was wet or not, I wouldn't get sick. It was just uncomfortable, so I covered my hair.

I didn't think I gave off much body heat, being dead, but Sakura curled up to my side, her cold form vaguely registering in my mind as cold. I couldn't feel things like that anymore.

I shed my red coat and draped it over her. she tried to throw it back, but her hands were tangeld in her sleeping bag. "I don't need it. I'm dead" dead, I am dead. Can't feel anything if your dead.

I couldn't hear much past the wind blowing outside, but constant rumbles could be heard in the tiny space. Sakura was hungry.

"How long has it been since you ate?" "15 days" she muttered, pulling out her pack. "I'm hydrated enough" she said, showing me a canteen that had melted snow in it.

I pulled out my own flask, and gave it to her. Really, I only kept it around for the memory of the taste.

You don't need anything when you're dead. That's the bottom line.

She uncorked it and gave it a sniff. Her nose wrinkled. "Whiskey? You're giving a 16 year old whiskey" she said, and I noticed she wasn't shivering as bad now, nor was she stuttering. Good. "It'll give you some warmpth" I said, and dug out what else I had in my pockets.

It wasn't much, just a few kunai, shuriken and senbon. And two fruit bars some villager had given to me as a small food ration. I gave those to Sakura to eat.

I grabbed two kunai and moved to the hollow's opening. I didn't bother explaining where I was going, because i was leaving my weapons. And in ninja code, that's incentive to come back.

Finding any source of food for the human was hard. Most animals had migrated here, and then frozen anyway. Now it was a matter of digging. If I had the Hyuuga's bloodline, the job wouldn't take half an hour, but I had to go on the pactness of the snow. 4 times I dug up random bodies. Then I found a tiny doe.

When I got back to the tree, Sakura had zipped up her sleeping bag, and had donned my coat. She was just slipping into the bag when I reappeared. She settled down, and I handed her a few strips of fried venison. Bland, but edible. Knowing that hunger was a driving force, she scarffed down the strips quickly. I put the rest away in her pack, wrapped in a clean-er cami she had. "Ration them." I said, and settled down on my side of the tree.

I lost track of time as I stared blankly out into the storm. After what felt like a few minutes, Sakura poked me. I turned and looked at her, and she jumped a bit. "You looked so...dead" she muttered, and scrunched down into her coccoon. She had stopped shivering.

Taking care of the girl gave me something to do in my endless days. I remember Sakura saying something about 3 more days having passed since I found her, but that could have been a few days ago. Once, we had been attacked for our hollow. Sakura didn't know she was eatting that man 2 days later, but she commented on the taste. Said it tasted dull and too tough.

Of course, when she had found out, she had leaned out the tree and hurled. I spent the next 5 days outside on a tree limb. No matter. She didn't get food for 5 days. That's when she cracked and appologized.

After what she said had been 24 days, the snow fell harder, the total feet of snow somewhere around 15 by now. Our hollow was about 20 feet off the ground. I began to search for a new cover for the human. I couldn't find one in a 2 mile radius.

And to top the situation off, the average wind chill was dropping. the temperature, which had been around 20 degrees F, was now down to 15 degrees F. Sakura's shivering had come back.

That's when I decided that we had to go further south. The snow was coming from the north.

So, once the snow reached our hollow, I crawled out of the hollow, and scooped up the bundled human. She was sleeping, finally. A good meal and a chakra boost from me gave her enough chakra to subconsiously circle in her body for extra warmth. Only then did she sleep.

I began to run. The trees were the fastest way of travelling right now, and I took to tree hopping.

I stopped when I had felt a chakra signature deep in the snow. I looked around, and saw a hole, just big enough for a human to craw into, in the snow. I woke up Sakura, and she covered her head with my hood. I began to crawl into the hole, when I felt a very familiar presence behind me.

"Itachi" I sat up. "Deidara. You're alive as well" I said, and he nodded. "Yeah, Hidan killed Kabuto for his god, yeah. Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the green bundle in the snow. "Haruno Sakura. She's still alive" "Her?!" he yelled, and sighed. "Oh well. Anyway, I found my own Konoha brat about 10 days ago. She's still in a dangerous state, yeah" he said, and I looked into the cave. "Who?" "H. It's all she can get out. She's stuttering so much, it's hard to-" "Hinata?!"

The bundle exploded into a human and she started to crawl into the cave Deidara had made. I pulled her back out, but she fought me. "I need to see her!" "Get in the sleeping bag" I said, and yanked her out of the cave.

Grudgingly, she got in it, and Deidara watched as I sent her feet first into the cave, her slidding down. I could hear her panic over the other kunoichi, but I knew she'd take care of the other one.

Deidara stared at the hole in the ground, and then looked back at me. "when did you find her, yeah?" he asked, and I thought about it. "about 11 days ago. I think" I said, and he nodded. "It's hard to keep track of time, isn't it?" I nodded. "Is the cave big enough for both of us?" I asked, and he thought about it. "maybe. I don't know" he said, and motioned for me to crawl down.

I crawled into the cave, which was about 6 feet down, and saw Sakura using her chakra on the girl, who was still in her sleeping bag, wrapped in Deidara's own jacket. She looked at me. "We might be out of the cold, but we can't stay on the ground. Pine boughs, bark, something, it doesn't matter what, we need a platform." she said, and began to work again.

I crawled out, and began looking for what she asked for. Deidara helped me bring back enough pine boughs to make a decent floor, and Sakura got them situated in the cave. About an hour later, she stopped working on the girl. "She's stabilizing. Deidara, this is Hyuuga Hinata. So either she was going to say her last name, or her first" she said, and Deidara nodded. "What's a Hyuuga?"

I leveled him with a dead stare. "The opposite of me. Pein went through this" He thought about it. Then it clicked. "Ooh! Them!"

The four of us were cramped in the cave, but it was better than being in the hollow. The two kunoichi laid in their large sleeping bag- Sakura had zipped the two together, keeping each other warm. Sakura didn't get up, but she began to speak. "I wonder if you two could have kids. Think about it, the body you're in was alive, and you two are still existing" she said, and then fell asleep.

Deidara looked disturbed. "Why the hell did she say that?" I didn't bother responding. I was just as unnerved.

I took Sakura's bag for something to do, and saw that there wasn't enough food for two people. "I'll be back." I said, and made my way to the cave entrance. Deidara looked like he wanted to say something, but stayed quiet. I crawled up the hole, and began to dig in the deep snow.

After a while, I had to give up. The snow was too deep, and anything below was probably too old to eat anyway. My suspicions were right. We had to leave.

* * *

Alright, that's the end of chapter 1. Tell me what you think!

gdd


	2. Chapter 2

HIII! Thank's for those who reviewed! Here's the long awaited chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Sakura had Hinata up and talking, trying to keep her awake in the bitter cold of the storm. She gasped when she saw me enter the little cave, and she shied away from me. Actually, I think she shied away from Deidara too. He had used his tongue to stick out at Sakura for a remark she made about him.

Deidara frowned when he saw I had nothing. "Nothing? That's not like you" he said, and I nodded. "There's nothing left. We need to move on" I said, and Sakura shook her head. "Hinata isn't out of the danger zone yet. I can't risk moving her for another 2 days or so" she said, and I frowned.

Deidara's black and blue eyes met my own black and red ones, and he sighed. "I only have a fruit bar left, and Sakura has a few strips of meat and one fruit bar. Hinata?"

Being so bundled up, Sakura grabbed the pack of the other kunoichi, and rummaged through it. "An apple, two packs of- Hinata, why do you have cookie mix in your pack?" she asked, holding up two 'instant' cookie packets.

Hinata flushed. "Hanabi wanted me to pick up cookie mix from the village I was just at. But all I could find was instant cookie mix" she said softly, and ducked her head down.

Sakura shrugged, and kept going. "And you have four ramen packets? Did you run into Naruto?" "Before I left" she said, and I saw Deidara snicker. "That's the unhealthiest thing for you, yeah" he said, and Sakura threw the tiny skillet that came with the cookie packs at him. "It's food! Go make it!" she yelled, and tossed him a packet. "You're sharing?" "Have to. We can't afford to waste more than we need to." she said, and he left the cave to make it outside. He had to come back and grab the tiny pot Hinata had in her backpack.

I saw Sakura fuss over Hinata, who started to shiver again. Sakura shed my coat, and wrapped it around Hinata. I know Sakura started to shiver, but she hid it from sight. They both laid in the huge bag, and saw that the open space in the bag was enough to fit two more people. I crawled over, and folded the extra space down under them, making the space the two had tight from most air flow.

I kept an eye on Sakura, who had shut her eyes about two minutes ago. I shook her. "Don't sleep" I said, and she nodded.

I repeated this until Deidara came back, frusterated. "You get a fire going" he said, and plopped down next to me. "don't let them sleep." I said, and left to make their dinner.

The wood was all frozen, and even my katon took a minute to get the fire lit. I manipulated the snow in the pot to boil faster, and got the ramen done in half the time.

I drained the water, and handed it down to Deidara, who passed it off to one of the kunoichi. I crawled back in, and blocked the entrance leading out of the cave. Both kunoiochi couldn't keep sharing their warmpth forever. We'd need to find more blankets for them soon.

Hinata kept looking at us, still not trusting us. She wouldn't eat, either. Sakura frowned at her. "Hinata, you need to eat. It's not poisoned, there's nothing for them to gain killing us. Besides, if they wanted us dead, they'd just leave us here" she said, slurping up more noodles. She had a point. Deidara and I could just leave at any point if we really wanted to. But if my own experiences were anything to go by, he just wanted something to do in this neverending life.

"I'm amazed your careless ways haven't killed you yet, yeah" Deidara said, and Sakura made a face. "It's twue" she said through her noodels, and I made a face. "swallow first"

She made a face. "Yes mother"

Xx

Sakura let me know that a few more days had passed. Aparently, Deidara and I had zoned out, leaving the two kunoichi to stare at our zombie like states. Aparently, the Hyuuga was not to fond of that.

They were out of food. Deidara asked if the princess was ready to be moved, and Sakura made a face. "I really would rather her stay resting, but we can't stay here any longer" she said, and Hinata made a face. Deidara's black and blue eyes rolled over to her. "What, yeah?" "Um, I, ah, h-heard that t-tea country has d-departing ships for foreign l-land" she said through a stutter, and I saw Sakura do a quick temperature check. "Hinata, don't fear them." she said, and I raised an eyebrow.

Deidara scoffed. "Don't fear us? We might be dead, but we can still leave you two in the snow, yeah" he said, and I saw Sakura smile. "You wouldn't. If what I saw of Itachi was true, you're bored out of your mind." she said, and he..

"Deidara, Akatsuki don't pout"

* * *

Well, here you go. I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm trying to get up to the fun stuff. I'm already working on chapter 3, and hopefully it should have more action in it. Just bear with me, I'm trying!

Hope y'all review!

-gdd-


End file.
